The disposal of slimes or fines material from sand dunes, which are mined to extract minerals, has hitherto posed a problem. When the fines material is deposited in layer, in for example a tailings dam, the layer cannot be rehabilitated. This is because the fines material, which comprises a clay-like material, retains water. The resultant layer is impervious and has a quicksand-like quality.